Liliana Victoria
Liliana Victoria (リリアナビクトリア, Ririana Bikutoria) is currently an S-rank mage of Fairy Tail, formerly of Mermaid Heel and is engaged to Lewis Lunaris. She is a user of Ice Magic and Sword Magic along with some sealing magic. Appearence Liliana is a young woman with pale skin that is cold to the touch. She has a large bust size that is concealed within the ice blue kimono she wears, bearing a large snowflake symbol on the back. While on missions, she wears a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style garment, white gloves, military boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. She carries her father's katana at her right side. Personality When she was younger, Lili was very shy and had trouble opening up to people. As she got older, she made many friends which allowed her to become a bright and cheerful woman. However if one were to threaten her family or her husband-to-be, she wouldn't take it lying down without a fight. History Much of Lili's life was spent in a mountain village surrounded by snow. She was taught ice magic by her mother and sword skills by her father. After the rampage of Deliora which killed her parents when she was 13, she retrieved her father's sword, her mother's necklace and a family photo before heading for Mermaid Heel to join, just like her mother did. A year after joining, she re-united with her sister, Kuro who formed a team with her. Two years later, they were captured on a mission by a group of dark mages who were going to use them for slavery. Months afterward, the group was taken down by a bounty hunter who introduced himself as Lewis. He took them back to his base where he helped them recover physically and emotonally before letting them go. Years later while on a joint misson with the mysterious new S-rank Fairy Tail mage, he reveals himself as Lewis Lunaris with a grin. During the time away, Lili fell in love with Lewis and shared their first kiss under the fireworks of a festival. Kuro joined them months later. After the mission, Lili and Kuro left Mermaid Heel to join Fairy Tail in order to be with Lewis. Synopsis Equipment Yukianesa: The katana that Lili uses is the same katana that was used by her father when he was a mage. The blade itself is apparently made of ice. The blade itself is capable of freezing the water in the atmosphere. Powers and Abilities Magical Abilities Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō) *'Frost Bite'(零刀, Reitō): Liliana generates a block of ice shaped like a mouth that bites into the opponent with blunted teeth. The bite can freeze enemies within ice afterward. *'Fenrir'(フェンリル, Fenriru): Liliana creates a giant wolf head from a magic circle that, upon contact, can freeze the opponent within ice. *'Ice Flash'(氷フラッシュ, Kōri furasshu): A defensive spell that causes three flashes of rising ice to appear in front of Liliana to protect her from attacks she cannot evade. The only downside is that it only protects from one direction. *'Ice Fox'(氷フォックス, Kōri Fokkusu): Liliana's most used defense spell. This technique creates a large fox head to protect her from every direction. *'Ice Dragon'(氷竜, Kōri Ryū): Liliana creates a serpent-like dragon of ice that chases down and attacks the opponent. If she uses more magic, she can create a full-body dragon) *'Rising Ice Dragon Fist'(上昇氷龍の拳, Jōshō hiryūken): Liliana can pull this attack off in two different ways. The first method is to create a dragon head made of ice around her left hand and uppercut the opponent. The second is to perform the rising uppercut with a twisting ice dragon protecting her body from ranged attacks as it spins. *'Rising Dragon'(ライジング ドラゴン, Jōshō hiryū): A delay spell that allows Liliana to create a dragon/create dragons made of ice that pierce through the floor to catch her opponent off guard. This can be activated through either stomping her foot on the ground or placing her palms down to channel magic into the ground before-hand. *'Moonsong'(氷翼月鳴, Hiyoku Getsumei): Lilana creates a bow the size of her body before launching a barrage of ice arrows at her target. *'Ice Car'(氷車, Kōri-sha): Liliana creates a icicle that she can use to cross large distances. She can either transport herself or others by using more magic to increase the length of the ice. Arctic Atmosphere(北極大気, Hokkyoku taiki): Liliana was taught this magic by her father after she turned seven and had a sufficient amount of magic to start using this magic. The magic allows Lili to freeze water in the atmosphere around her without needing to use her sword Yukianesa. The magic creates a 'field' that can be increased by training. Any source of water vapour within the field can be frozen and used to her advantage. *'Blade of Ice'(氷翔剣, Hishōken): Manipulating the water in the air, Lili creates a blade of ice that she can either use for a weapon, or launch it at the enemy. *'Midair Blade of Ice'(空気 氷翔剣, Kuchū Hishōken): This spell is similar to the Hishoken, however Lili creates a blade of ice while she is in the air. She will then launch it forward at a downward 45 degree angle or straight ahead if the target is in front of her. *'Ice Soaring Strike'(氷翔撃, Hishōgeki): A stronger version of the Hishoken. Liliana creates a larger blade to either launch at the enemy or use as an equivilant to a two-handed weapon such as a claymore. *'Midair Ice Soaring Strike'(空気 氷翔撃, Kuchū Hishōgeki): The midair version of the Hishogeki in which Liliana fires three large ice blades at varying angles. *'Shield' (シールド, Shīrudo): Liliana creates a large shield to block attacks from the front. By using more magic she can create a wall of shields to provide cover for nearby allies and/or prevent attacks from reaching over the shield. *'Dome' (ドーム, Dōmu): Liliana creates a dome to act as either a shield for herself and her allies or a prison to trap her opponent(s) in to prevent them escaping. *'Bloody Rain'(ブラッディ·レイン, Buraddi· rein): One of Liliana's strongest spells. Within the field set by her Arctic Atmosphere, she creates an onslaught of raining blades that descend to the ground. Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): *'Arctic Blade'(北極のブレード, Hokkyoku burēdo): Liliana channels magic into Yukianesa and stabs it into the ground. As she does, a tombstone made of ice stabs up from the ground to entrap the opponent in ice. She can create multple tombstones by stabbing more than once. *'Twin Ice Strike'(氷連双, Hirensō): The first attack involves Lili performing a circular flash, which freezes all around her. The second strike sweeps across the opponent, shattering the ice and sending them sliding across the floor. *'Frost Fang'(凍牙氷刃, Tōga Hyōjin): Lilana slashes Yukianesa upward, releasing a large towering wave of ice hurtles towards the opponent. *'Judgement: Snowstorm'(虚空刃: 雪風, Kokūjin: Yukikaze): This spell is Liliana's strongest defensive technique. First, she creates a small barrier out of magic power, then does a battōjutsu through the opponent to freeze them and shatters the ice by recapping her blade. *'Arctic Purgatory'(煉獄氷夜, Rengoku Hyōya): Utilizing the power of her manipulation over ice using Yukianesa, Liliana concentrates all her power into her sword and stabs it into the ground, causing a cage of ice to entrap the opponent. After about 5 seconds of freezing her opponent(s), Liliana then sheathes her sword, causing the ice cage to shatter. Seal Magic (シールマジック, Fūin Mahō) Physical Abilities *'Enhanced Speed:' Due to the style of combat both sword-wise and hand-to-hand, Lili has placed most of her focus on increasing her speed. Naturally she is quick on her feet with swift footwork, however when she uses her Shukuchi (Reduced Earth), she becomes even faster. The point of focus is using swift footwork and leg power to increase the user's speed without using magic to augment it. *'Expert Swordswoman:' Having spent most of her life practicing her sword skills, Liliana has come to improve drastically between her time from joining Mermaid Heel and joining Fairy Tail. When not on missions or relaxing, she spent most of her time sparring with Lewis and Arashi to improve her skills. Due to them knowing many styles of swordplay, she began to implement their styles into her own. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Because Liliana isn't as strong as Lewis or Arashi, she has instead focused on increasing her reflexes to make up for her lower durabilty. Her reflexes are enough to dodge several of Lewis' punches while his "Level 3" lightning armor is activated. She is also capable of dodging Arashi's attacks while under the effects of his family's magic style. *'Enhanced Strength & Durability:' Despite not being as strong as the others, Liliana has displayed impressive feats of strength. An example is when she managed to deflect a "Level 4" lightning armor punch of Lewis' while under the gravity effects of Arashi's kazama style wind magic. *'Large Magic Power:' While she does not have supplies of magic like Arashi, Liliana possesses a large amount of magic power that, when released, is capable of causing cold winds to blow and frost to coat the ground around her. Due to the nature of her magic, her aura takes on a pale blue tint. Author's Notes *Liliana is based on my girlfriend and what she would be like if she were a fairy tail OC. I wanted to base a character off of her. *Some of her skills and magic are based off of Jin Kisaragi's moveset from the BlazBlue franchise, who also happens to be her favourite character. *The Yukianesa is similar to the Yukianesa from BlazBlue, however it lacks the ability to erode life trapped within the ice. It also does not cause the holder to suffer split personality issues. Category:Ice Magic User Category:Ice Mage Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User